The present invention relates generally to a door safety guard, and more particularly to a door safety guard that prevents a finger or other object from being inserted into the gaps formed along the hinged edges of an open door and from being pinched or crushed as the door is closed.
As is commonly known, a door can be attached to a frame using a number of hinges such that the door pivots relative to the frame via the hinges. When the door is in an open position, gaps are typically formed between the door and the frame on both sides of the hinged edge of the door. The gap on the side of the door accessible to the hinges is typically smaller than the gap on the other side of the door, although fingers and other objects can fit into either gap and can be pinched or crushed when the door is closed.
Many attempts have been made to reduce the risk posed by doors, especially for children who are apt to get their fingers caught in doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,311 (Kapler) describes various prior art door guards, and also describes a door guard comprising an elongated member having two edges, one of which is pivotally attached to the door frame, and the other of which is free-standing and rests against the surface of the door. The guard is biased toward the door so that the guard moves with the door as it opens and closes. An embodiment of this door guard is described on the web site of Mountain View Enterprise, RR1 Box 1022, Lopez, Pa. 18628 (fingerguard.com).
Another prior art door guard is described on the web site of fingersafe USA, Inc., 115 West Oglethorpe Avenue, P.O. Box 8777, Savannah, Ga. 31412 (fingersafe.com).
A door safety guard utilizes two interconnected elongated members, one positioned on each side of a door and resting along a length of the door surface and the adjacent frame. Elastic bands are used to interconnect the two elongated members. Dowels or pins (referred to hereinafter as hinges) may be used to secure the elastic bands to the elongated members. Because the two elongated members are interconnected, the door safety guard is easy to install without requiring attachment to either the door or the door frame, and therefore is also easy to remove without unduly damaging the door or the door frame. This is in contrast to prior art door safety guards that are fastened to the door and/or the door frame, for example, using screws or adhesives.
In one embodiment of the invention there is provided a door safety guard comprising an elongated member having two lateral portions for respectively contacting a door surface and an adjacent door frame, the elongated member capable of being interconnected with another elongated member such that one elongated member is positioned on each side of the door and rests along a length of the door surface and the adjacent door frame so as to substantially cover the gaps formed between the door and the adjacent door frame when the door is in an opened position and prevent a finger or other object from being pinched or crushed when the door is closed. The elongated member is typically comprised of a unitary rigid piece of material, such as a plastic material, a metal material, a fiberglass material, a composite material, or a wood material, and is preferably fabricated using an extrusion process. The elongated member typically includes a channel portion for holding a hinge apparatus as part of the interconnection between the two elongated members.
In another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a door safety guard comprising two elongated members, each having two lateral portions for respectively contacting a door surface and an adjacent door frame, the two elongated members capable of being interconnected such that an elongated member is positioned on each side of the door and rests along a length of the door surface and the adjacent door frame so as to substantially cover the gaps formed between the door and the adjacent door frame when the door is in an opened position and prevent a finger or other object from being pinched or crushed when the door is closed. Each elongated member is typically comprised of a unitary rigid piece of material, such as a plastic material, a metal material, a fiberglass material, a composite material, or a wood material, and is preferably fabricated using an extrusion process. The door safety guard typically includes a number of connectors capable of interconnecting the two elongated members such that an elongated member is positioned on each side of the door and rests along a length of the door surface and the adjacent door frame so as to substantially cover the gaps formed between the door and the adjacent door frame when the door is in an opened position and prevent a finger or other object from being pinched or crushed when the door is closed. The connectors typically include elastic bands, and each elongated member includes means for securing the elastic bands. Hinges may be used to secure the elastic bands to the elongated members, in which case each elongated member includes a channel portion into which the hinges fit securely. The hinge typically includes a recessed portion for seating an elastic band.
In another embodiment of the invention there is provided a method for covering the gaps formed between a door and an adjacent door frame in order to prevent a finger or other object from being inserted into the gaps and from being pinched or crushed as the door is closed. The method involves positioning an elongated member on each side of the door and interconnecting the two elongated members such that each elongated member rests along a length of the door surface and the adjacent door frame so as to substantially cover the gaps formed between the door and the adjacent door frame when the door is in an opened position and prevent a finger or other object from being pinched or crushed when the door is closed. Interconnecting the two elongated members typically involves attaching a number of elastic bands between the two elongated members through the gaps formed between the door and the adjacent door frame. Attaching an elastic band between the two elongated members typically involves coupling the elastic band to one of the elongated members, passing the elastic band through the gaps formed between the door and the adjacent door frame, and coupling the elastic band to the other elongated member. The processes of coupling an elastic band to an elongated member typically involve wrapping the elastic band around a hinge and inserting the hinge into a channel formed in the elongated member.
In another embodiment of the invention there is provided an apparatus for attaching an elastic band to an elongated member of a door safety guard. The apparatus includes a perimeter sized to fit securely within a channel portion of the elongated member and a recessed portion in said perimeter for seating an elastic band.